Play with me
by Ewonsama
Summary: This is a one shot sequel for free kittens. Ventus has taken Axel to get fixed. The once energetic feline is now a lazy ball fluff. Roxas is sadden that his friend won't play with him anyway so he decides to go find someone who will.


This is just a one shot for those that liked the story free kittens. The rating it T because I have no clue what the okay for k and k+ is. Enjoy

ps this is not edited.

* * *

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Ventus asked the red ball fluff whose green eyes glared at him.

"Oh come on Axel don't look at me like that. You were spraying everything and I saw you trying to mount Roxas last night. I know it's animal instinct but he's still so much younger than you and he's a male."

"Mroooow" The cat replied from inside the cat carrier.

"Don't meow at me Axel. You almost humped Aqua's boobs when she and Terra stood over." Ventus laughed at the image of when Aqua frantically stood up and shrieking.

"Mrrrreoooow." Axel said. He too was laughing even though it had scared the shit out of him.

Ventus opened the door to his apartment, walked in and shut it behind him. "Roxas! Roooooxas! We're home." The blond called out for his other cat. He walked in a little further and saw the blond cat cleaning himself on the couch.

"There you are." He said placing the cat carrier on the ground next to the couch. "You can keep Axel company. He's not allowed to eat or drink anything for 24 hours." He smile sadly at the red cat. "I'll come back to let you use the litter box in a moment." The blond said sauntering off to change into more comfortable clothes.

"Stop mocking me!" Axel hissed at the younger cat who was cleaning gentiles.

Roxas froze from the hissing and stared at his best friend with wide blue eyes. "I-I...what are you talking about Axel?"

"I was fixed." He hissed again. "Stop cleaning what I lack. At least in front of me."

"Axel, I'm so sorry." Blond ears flatten. Roxas hopped down from the couch and lay in front of the cage showing submission. "It's all my fault...I-if I hadn't freaked out then Ventus wouldn't have come rushing into the room."

Axel stared into sad blue eyes. He sighed and tried to slip his paw through the holes in the little gate. He barely managed to tap Roxas' head. "Hey now, it's not your fault. I was the one being a bad cat. It was going to happened regardless of Ven seen us."

"At least I know what you meant back then. I was such a stupid kitten." The blond feline whispered.

"You still are a stupid kitten." The older cat chuckled.

"When are you going to stop seeing me as a kitten? Axel it's been a year now. I'm not so little anymore." Roxas pouted and swayed his tail.

"No matter how big or old you get, you'll always be that same kitten from the alley."

Ventus came back into the room and opened the gate for Axel. "There you go. You to better not be rough with each other." The human laughed and went into the other room.

Axel crawled out and flopped onto Roxas side. He was still feeling sleepy from the meds he was given. "I'm going to sleep."

"Axel you're crushing me." Roxas laughed and rolled onto his side to get more comfortable. He purred from the affectionate licks his friend gave him. "Sweet dreams Axel."

Three months later.

Roxas was low on the ground, his eye focused on his target. His ears perked for any sound of his prey moving. His toes wiggled and his tail swayed behind him. His target yawned and closed its eyes. It was the perfect moment to strike. Wiggling his backside in the air, Roxas ran and pounced onto his targets back. His teeth nipping the fuzzy red ear on his prey's head.

Axel peaked an eye open to see Roxas wiggling around by his side. He felt the teeth in his ear but he didn't feel like playing. Roxas let go of his ear and pawed Axel's face, telling him to pay attention to him. "Come on Axel. Why don't you play with me anymore? All you do is sleep, eat, and get fat."

"Roxas, I'm trying to take a nap. I'll play with you later." He said grumpily.

"You just had a nap five minutes ago!"

"I don't feel like playing right now." Axel yawned and rolled on to his side.

"You're not but a lazy fat cat. You tell me you'll play with me but then you just go hide somewhere. Every day with this. I can't take it anymore. I hate you!" The blond hissed and stormed off.

The red feline ignored the hormonal blond and fell asleep. When he got up he went looking for Roxas to apologize again for his lack of interest. He looked and looked but couldn't find the blond kitten. Hours passed and dinner was put into their bowls but Roxas still never showed up. Axel was beginning to worry. It wasn't until a week had pass did the blond show up sleeping on Ven's bed, covered in dirt.

"Roxas." Axel jumped onto the bed and snorted. The blond smelt like a ton of stray cats. Axel's own scent was nowhere to be smelled. "Roxas!"

"Ah!" Roxas jumped with fright from loud call of his name. When he realized it was just Axel he relaxed and glared. "What do you want?"

"Why do you smell so badly?" Axel asked not caring that the blond was giving him look that said he would attack him if he got any closer.

"Leave me alone before I make you."

Axel growled and tackled the blond to the bed. He may have gotten fat but he was still stronger than the younger cat. Roxas could only gasp and struggle under the heavy weight. "Are you going to keep acting like a pathetic dog or are you going to answer me?"

"You wouldn't play with me!" Roxas whined, his voice filled with hurt. "You kept ignoring me and I got lonely. Ever since you got fixed you've changed from that alley cat that I admired so much into a fat lazy house cat."

Axel sighed heavily. "It's not my fault okay? I can't help but feel lazy and want nothing but food. It's not fun to have my pride taken away from me. Food is replacing what I lost. I'm sorry that I've been so distance from you. But that doesn't mean you should run off. Do you want to get hit by a car or get picked up by some sick old cat lady? You'd never see me or Ven again."

"I know that. I just wanted your attention." Roxas meowed wishing he could cry to show how sorry he was.

"You got it now. Roxas I'm sorry. I'll try to play with you more. I promise, just don't go running away again."

"Okay..."

Axel got off of the younger and started to lick him clean. "You really stink. I need to make you smell like me again." He chuckled and purred.

"You need to smell like me too." Roxas purred and started to clean him back.

From the door frame, Ventus watched the cats with so much confusion in his eyes. It was as if they were people having an argument and then making up. He shook his head and left the took cats alone. "I need to start going out more. I could have sworn they were talking." He laughed to himself while the two cats lay together for a cat nap.


End file.
